Clock Ghidorah
Clock Ghidorah Was Create By Super Alien Hipporito Bemzeed+Tonchiki+Maoh+Darkness+Neo Ranga+Chimeraberos+Strong Gomorant+Te-Ka+Ke-Pa+Arch Belial+Zettora+MagaMaga-Arch Belial+Psyqueen+Sky Demon+King Galactron+Pedanium Zetton+Thunder Killer+Skull Gomora+Dark Exodus+Targon+Zombie Kong+Nightmare Gamera+Ghost Godzilla+Kaizer Ghidorah+Lord Fuse+Monstro+Polygon Head+Master Core+Wicked Witch+Vera Cosgrove+Beerus+Yzma+Queen Beryl+Hydra (Hercules)+Fairy Godmother (Shrek)+Wiggler+Darkest Faerie+Andross+True Ogre+Lord Tirek+Wuya+Karkaro+Hopper+Globulous Maximus+Devil Doom+Bela+Grumpy Cat+Mr. Krupp+Terror Dogs+Serleena+Zarkhator+Mulgarath+Dark Beast+Black Wolf+Monokuma+Broly+Mr.Electric+Janemba+Black Silhouette+Chubbchubbs+Beryudora+Ternion+Arthas Menethil+Frieza+Master Hand+Crazy Hand+Demon King+Voldemort+Lord Mongor+Shan Yu+Zombzilla+Titans+Darth Sidious+Betrayus+Gorax+Govemor Ratcliffe+Giga Chimera+Black Hole+Zarok+Reileciah King+CharlieIsPoopyCell+Lord Dregg+Tabuu+Selfish King+Marsh+Titans+Orochi+Juri Han+Toymajin+Pierrot+Fusion+Senki+Aku+Gollum+Jadis+nazo+Ripto+Hekatonkheires+Dick Hardly+Love Machine+Zarok+Kid Buu+Stone Generals+Mega-Mix+Wolfrun+Akaoni+Majorina+Phantom Virus+GrandFather+Black Knight+Cyclops Pinky+Shadow Dragons+Evil Twins+Drek+Underminer+Neyla/Clock-La=Clock Ghidorah Body Parts *Face(S)Monokuma *Head(S)Wolfrun Majorina Akaoni Terror Dogs Evil Twins Drek Chubbchubbs *Voice Juri Han Neyla *Eyes Clockwerk *Neck Wiggler *Wings Clockwerk Bela *Back Phantom Virus Senki Aku *Torso Hekatonkheires (Upper) Nazo (Lower) Cyclcops Pinky (Back) *Arms Underminer Dr. Neo Cortex Grandfather *Legs Neyla (Front) Red Queen (Back) *Tail Jadis Ripto Black Knight Love Machine Quotes *(To Megalon)Hey What to I Pay I Gonna Destroy You I Let Neyla To Do That And I Think She Gonna Be Mutat Well I Let Her Have Her Wish Be Careful If ask For Constable Neyla IS TIME! *(To Godzilla)What he's doing *(To Black Silhouette)Fear Me Fear Me Fear The Darkness Fear The Darkness Monsload Monsload *(To Gomora)What's Going on Here *(To Constable Neyla)THIS CAN BE WHAT'S HAPPENED I'M CLOCK-LA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *(To Black Silhouette)Behold Clock Ghidorah is Born *(To Tsukune Aono)Megalon Won't Get Way With This *(To Megalon)Oh But I Have Tsukune And You One Never Get Way *(To King Kazma)She Destroy The City *(To Godzilla)But We Got Only Ones We Can't Use Our Powers Let's Do it Guys *(To Godzilla)Let's Going Giants Guys *(To All His Friends)Right! *(To Mantaro Kinniku)Okay Neyla is Time To End This *(To Godzilla)Alright Neyla This Time You Well Die *(To Godzilla)Fire Sword *(To Gamera)Light Kanabo *(To Imoogi)Bat Double Melon Hammers *(To Humter)XiaElement Sword *(To Geon)Fire Naginata *(To Goku)(Grunt) Come on Neyla Whoa *(To Gamera)Aaah What We Do Now *(To Cure Black)Look Like They in Trouble *(To Cure Peach)We Gonna Do Something *(To Cure Melody)Right Let's Go Help Them *(To Cure Heart)Yeah That Spirit Gave Us To Powers *(To Cure Happy)Alright We Help Them Let's Go Precure *(To Precure)Ok! Let's Do It! *(To Gamera)What That *(To Cure Happy)Don't Worry Everyone We're Coming To Save You *(To Godzilla)Whoa It Precure They Try To Save Us? *(To Gamera)Yeah It's Look Like It *(To Cure Happy)We're All Here Right Now But Powers To Combine Are You Ready! *(To Precure)Ready! *(To Cure Happy)Neyla Your Hate Is Over *(To Cure Happy)Ready Godzilla? *(To Godzilla)We All Set *(To Precure)Power to Our Hearts SuperMiracle Precure Blaster! *(To Precure) (Scream And Hurt) *(To Godzilla)Oh No *(To Geon)Godzilla Look She Still Moving *(To Imoogi)And She Gonna Try Kill The Precure *(To Godzilla)Come on We Got To Rescue Them *(To Gamera)Okay Here Goes *(To Hunter)We Got Them *(To Godzilla)Everyone All Okay *(To Cure Happy)Oow We're All Okay *(To Godzilla)Cure Happy Clock Ghidorah is Too Strong We Know We Can't Beat Her *(To Cure Happy)Yeah We Don't Enough Power Huh? *(To Godzilla)Hey Ultraman Can You Feel It *(To Ultraman)Yeah Can Feel It Feel of Love *(To Ultraman Zero)Look *(To Regina)Looks Like Their In Trouble *(To Bibury)Yeah They Need Our Help *(To Solciere)Well I Hate Say This Now But Theres Only One Way *(To Regina)Eternal Soldier Ranger *(To Cure Ring) *(To Regina)Hard Brick *(To Cure Ring) *() *() *() *() *() *() *() *() *() *() Also See Category:Kaiju Category:Birds Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:Reptiles Category:Dragons Category:Characters Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Fusion Kaiju Category:Female Kaiju Category:Bird-like Kaiju Category:Bird-like monsters Category:Bird-like creatures Category:Millennium Toho Kaiju